


misinterpretation

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille was just trying to comfort Kirsten with the loss of Ed, Kirsten somehow takes that the wrong way too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	misinterpretation

“This might seem like a strange idea to you but you can talk about it if you want. To me.” Camille tagged on, glancing over at Kirsten who was staring at pictures of Ed’s crime scene.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Kirsten said, like Camille had expected her to.

“Right.” Camille nodded once and then, on an impulse, set her hand down on Kirsten shoulder. “Offer’s doesn’t expire though.”

Kirsten was now staring curiously at her hand in that intent way she did with everything, at first it had unnerved Camille but these days she was actually pretty okay with it. On occasion.

“This is comfort by the way.” Camille said, suddenly worried that like her apology Kirsten was misinterpreting it.

The apology had somehow blown up in her face but she hoped this one didn’t.

For all that Kirsten was abrupt and short with everyone, and it always seemed especially her, as they lived together Camille had actually grown to like her.

When Kirsten had first moved in and before she’d gotten that job offer from the Stitchers program she’d dropped a few flirty lines here and there until she caught on the Kirsten either wasn’t interested or couldn’t pick her tone up properly and maybe Camille’s slight affection towards her these days (short of the Stitchers program pushing her to drive Kirsten to some limit) stemmed from that original attraction but Camille had also just genuinely come to like Kirsten and wanted to see her get some kind of peace and answers.

“This isn’t the comfort that ends with us in bed is it?” Kirsten was straight to the point as always and Camille cracked a smile and started laughing.

“No,” She waved it off, “This is the comfort that friends give each other. You know the ‘sorry you lost someone you loved and couldn’t stitch into his memories’ kind. Though maybe that last one is a little unique to us.”

Kirsten hummed, tilting her head and doing that rapid thinking that came with temporal dysplasia.

She had probably processed what Camille had said milliseconds ago.

“Okay.” She finally said and then stood, making Camille taking a half step back in surprise.

She was even more surprised when a second later Kirsten’s lips pressed against her own, not slow enough to be anything but not quick enough not to be either.

“What the-” Camille was left spluttering as Kirsten pulled back and began walking away. “What was that?!”

“Thank you.” Kirsten shrugged and Camille groaned.

“That was not how regular people say thank you. That’s how like…people dating say thank you.” Camille ran her fingers through her hair.

Again Kirsten titled her head.

“Then maybe we should start dating.” And with a swish of her ponytail Kirsten had turned around and marched out leaving Camille standing in the living room gaping.

“Hang on, are you serious?” Camille eventually called after her. “Kirsten get back here! We need to talk about this! Kirsten!”

As she followed where Kirsten had left to Camille wondered just how serious her roommate was.

And honestly she was pretty okay with it if Kirsten actually was.


End file.
